


Gravity, Weight, Density.

by lazylyz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Essek Week 2020, day 1 gravity/shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: There were things Essek understood, things he could manipulate, and things he wished he could get away with. Having the Mighty Nein never find out he was the one who stole away the Beacons had fallen under the last portion.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Gravity, Weight, Density.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have this hastily thrown together rambling for Essek week. I don't know what this is and at this point, I'm too afraid to read it over and find out.

There were things Essek understood, things he could manipulate, and things he wished he could get away with. Having the Mighty Nein never find out he was the one who stole away the Beacons had fallen under the last portion.

Not too long ago he had begun to understand the severity of the situation he had gotten himself into. His friends, the only people who had shown him kindness, were trying to end this war. Whether it was for themselves or for their people, it didn’t matter. They wanted to right a wrong and ease the tensions between the two nations at the potential cost of themselves.

Essek could play his part. He made sure the right Beacon was being handed back over. He went along to make sure there were no potential issues with the transfer, but he could not have planned for this. Essek stopped breathing the moment he caught sight of Caleb’s bright hair and the rest of the gang following him on to the Wind of Eons. Glancing down at his hands, he made sure he was still disguised. They wouldn’t know it was him. They couldn’t know. They couldn’t find out.

They were supposed to be traversing some jungle far to the east of Nicodranas. He should have been in the clear, but as with the Mighty Nein, you can’t plan things with them and expect the outcome to be along the same path.

Stress, though not uncommon for the position of the Shadowhand, had started to take its toll. The Martinet had given him a stern look. A warning to hold it together, but they wouldn’t stop with their pestering questions. Just so like them. Always prying where they shouldn’t. Befriending before they even knew the person. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t crack now.

Trying to find some semblance of balance, he had thought back to that day in his tower. Veth, who stood before him on the deck now, and Caleb had given him the opportunity to create with them. They had sought out his help as friends.

Good things.

That’s what Caleb had said. We could do good things together. Essek so desperately wanted that, what the Mighty Nein had together, but if they found out what he had done there would be no returning.

When the Martinet pulled him aside, Essek assured him he would keep it together, that their plan had not changed despite his change in heart. He would go to the party, he would accompany the Wind of Eons, and he would make sure the talks happened without interference.

Going to the party was a mistake. Beau’s staring got under his skin more than he was willing to admit. She must have known. They all must have known based solely on the fact they kept sending him glances. He kept his distance, thinking if he could just get through the evening then everything else would fall into place.

He hadn’t planned on Jester, but then again no one ever could. Her usually boisterous and bubbly questions. Questions he found difficult to answer. The tight grip on his elbow and the shock from being paralyzed had Essek panicking as they led him out of the building.

He had almost escaped, misty stepping outside the gate and out of the manticles Caleb had clasped around his wrists, but Caduceus’s words had him halting against his better judgment. A command he couldn’t refuse.

They had led him to their boat and ushered him inside. Essek had dropped the illusion, knowing there was no way to avoid this confrontation now. Everything had gone to shit, but by the grace of these people, their generosity and forgiveness maybe, they heard him out.

He already had a change of heart, but the intensity behind Caleb’s words had Essek breaking faster, he couldn’t make himself look the man in the eyes.

The kiss, Veth’s declaration, and everyone crowding around and offering him the chance made him want to take it. He knew would be a long road to getting on the same footing, if it would ever happen, but it was something he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to squeeze in a few updates for Foolish on some of the later prompts, fingers crossed.


End file.
